The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lavender Skies’.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2005 in Pugwash, Nova Scotia, Canada of two unnamed selections of Petunia×hybrida, not patented. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Pugwash, Nova Scotia, Canada in October, 2006. Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Pugwash, Nova Scotia, Canada since October, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.